This research is concerned primarily with nucleic acid metabolism in mammalian cells featuring studies on the biogenesis of messenger RNA. Both cells transformed by viruses DNA-tumor and growing non-transformed cells are to be studied and a major effort concerns the details involved in the transcription and conversion of large nuclear RNA molecules into functional polysomal messenger RNA.